Chess Pieces
by Call Me Alois
Summary: Danielle Bishop comes from a strange family, that's for sure. Unnaturally colored eyes and hair are just the tip of the iceburg. But when she is sent back in time by a enigmatic man, her life will become much different. Especially because of that monotone Earl... RE-WRITE IS FINISHED! IN 24 HOURS THIS NOTICE SHALL BE TAKEN DOWN.
1. Prologue: That Butler, Life Saver

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or have any affiliations with it. I'm just a FanFiction writer. Yana Toboso owns it. I do own the Bishop Family, though.**

**Enjoy!**

**Call Me Alois**

* * *

Hello. My name is Danielle Bishop, but you can call me Ell. I'm 13 years old, and I normally live in Florida. I love it down here in the Sunshine State (though as of recently it's been raining most the time).

Today, my family took my older brother and me to England on a vacation. Christopher, my brother, figured it out before I did. Like always. I always seem to be a little slow at figuring out my parent's plans, but I'm actually sort of smart. I have a B+ average at school.

Anyways, I was reluctant to go, but Christopher felt that he had to make me. He really is a protective older brother. A little smothering, even. He did chase away my first few boyfriends. Maybe there is a reason I'm single… Oh well.

Our conversation went a bit like this:

"Elli, you have to come. It'll be fun."

"No."

"But who will protect you from the seniors at school! Without me, you'll be toast!"

"No."

"Fine, but you'll miss seeing Aunt Scarlet."

"Wait, what?"

So I decided to go. Aunt Scarlet is my favorite aunt, after all. She's a little out there, but she's into all the things I'm into. She will watch animated Disney flicks with me, and then take me to Karate right after. She'll spend an hour on costume makeup to wash it off and go swimming. Auntie's really nice to me, unlike some of my other aunts. The other aunts don't like our family because of our little "trait."

So now, as I write this, we arrived in England and were picked up by Aunt Scarlet. She ruffled my wavy mop and smiled when she saw me. I looked at what she was wearing compared to everyone else and wanted to laugh. She had on a long yellow skirt and a nice white shirt. Looking up at her face again, I noticed she cut her hair.

"Nice haircut, Aunt Scarlet. It compliments your eyes."

For some reason, Aunt Scarlet's eyes are a strange yellow-brown color. Whenever she has short hair, it complements her eyes. When her brown hair is long, it looks like she was trying to look like some mystical creature, but when her hair is short it looks cute. I quite like our family's weird traits: someone always has unnaturally colored hair, or eyes, or both. My father (who also happened to have the last name "Bishop") thought that my mother's silver-blue hair was attractive and gorgeous. And it is, it's long and straight and shiny. She takes good care of it, even though many have urged her to dye it a normal color.

Of course, with my luck, the trait didn't get passed down to me. I have (sadly) normal blonde hair and blue eyes. Gag me. I mean, at least I could have had red hair, you know? And it doesn't help how I feel when people always ask if I'm a family friend or something because I look so different. Aunt Scarlet says I look like her grandfather, the starter of our line of Bishops, but I don't want to look like him. I want to look like Mom, or her.

But, it doesn't matter to me that much. I guess...

When we got to her house, she sent my brother and me to our rooms to talk to our parents. Inside my closet, I found my collection. Now, what is my collection of, you ask? Well… that's for me to know and you to presume. I'm just mysterious like that. It's my thing.

I went downstairs for dinner, knowing that it would end up being take-out if Aunt Scarlet tried to cook. As much as I love her, nothing will help her in the kitchen. Whatever she does ends up in some sort of mess. Not an explosion or anything, but I'm pretty sure it isn't edible. And, once again, I was right.

We came back to her house with Korean take-out. Apparantly, she's been really into Korean food lately. She tries all sorts of things, but doesn't hesitate to tell people if something doesn't please her or if she doesn't like something's taste. Though, in the restaurant, it got really hot and stuffy before we got our food. It also was really crowded, which is something I really don't like. I'm sort of like that "be one with yourself" person. I mean, my bubble is my bubble. Your bubble is your bubble. I respect that. So, before I ate dinner, I wanted to check out the garden to get some fresh air. She has a secluded space in it just for her and me, because I found it one day. It's by a little koi pond. Sometimes, they come up to the surface and make frog noises at me.

I was standing there gazing at the dark but still clear water, when I heard a voice in my ear.

"Et uo te dél ce lseut."

It was a strange whisper in a strange language. The voice—which I presumed to be that of a man—grabbed me by the arms and pulled them together roughly. He kicked the back of my knees and made me fall forward. Then he tied my arms and grabbed me by my hair. I'll just clarify in case you don't know: that hurts. My hair is already sensitive because I have migraines sometimes. It was an _ouch_ moment.

On the other side of the koi pond, I noticed a tall, shadowy figure.

"Oh no, this will not do at all. Not one bit."

Sticky red blood landed in my hair, and I fell to the ground. Subsequently, I rolled into the koi pond. I tried to get free, but the ropes were too tight. I panicked and almost started trying to breathe. Luckily, as I noted before, I wasn't alone. A slender hand grabbed the ropes and pulled me out.

"My, the young master will not be happy about this."

* * *

**It's the prologue! Read and Review.**

**PS: The language is French written backwards. The spacing of the words is how the sentence originally was spaced.**


	2. That Butler, Bothersome

**et12356—Thanks for trying it! I got the chapter out quickly this time because someone actually asked for more :D**

**PatPatterson—Thanks for reviewing. The way I normally make that cryptic language is confusing to people, so I just had to do it in another language :P**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or have any affiliations with it or Yana Toboso. I just write fanfiction.**

**I do own the Bishop Family though.**

* * *

I was cold. I was wet. But, I was not alone. The strange, tall, man who saved me stands to my left, slightly behind me. He's untying the ropes that bind me, and it's making his black hair fall into his face, hiding his eyes. I feel somewhat embarrassed, considering he's dressed so formally and I'm… in a mini-skirt and a tank top.

Yes, I'm that smooth. I swear, sometimes I need to wear more pants. Or just dress with the weather, that might help. Anyway, back to the important part: life. It looks like I'm still in her garden at first, but then I realize that the only similarity is the Koi Pond. He looks at me, and I notice that he has dark red eyes and somewhat fake smile.

"Hello Miss. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am the head butler of the Phantomhive household. If you need anything during your stay, please ask."

"My stay?"

"Of course. Do you think that the Young Master would leave a woman out in the cold, let alone one who is soaking wet?"

"Um… Maybe?"

"I hope you do not have a fever."

That made me a little angry. Excuse me for not knowing who this Phantomhive kid is! I'm not perfect, and I'm not even English. Gosh, some of these people need to get a life. Or learn to be polite. Who hires an impolite butler anyways? Someone who obviously doesn't notice it. Huh.

Sorry about that. Sometimes my temper flares randomly, my friends say it's because I'm short. Short person, short temper. At least, that's what they say to me. I don't agree at all, but if you want to do something, take it up with them.

He started leading me throughout the extensive garden. While it was quite beautiful, it was also over-extravagant. It was too perfect. But, my views of perfection are a bit different. Maybe I'll get to them later. I compared the white roses and crimson spider-lilies to my standards of perfection, and they fell below. I sighed in deep thought and almost tripped when the ground changed. The previous grass had turned into some sort of fancy tile, probably marble or some sort of nice slate. I don't know, I still think it's weird to put tile in the garden.

Soon Sebastian led me to another small tiled path. This one brought us closer to the main building, which, by the way, was ginormous. I used to think my dad's parent's house was big. It's three stories and has about five bedrooms. This thing was about four or five times the size. To be honest, it was like a monster house. It had an air of elegance, but I had a feeling that it was… not fake, but not real. I can't really explain it, but it was strange. This whole place was strange, and everything that happened was strange. I'm surprised I didn't have another temper flare or panic attack, actually.

He stopped abruptly and I almost walked into him. Then he led me through the house. Suddenly, we heard a small explosion. He kept walking, even though a small breeze ruffled his black tail coat. I pondered about what might have happened, and then I considered asking him about the explosion, especially since it was large enough to mess up my hair, but I decided against it considering I probably didn't want to know.

We were approaching a hallway when he suddenly put his left hand in front of me and stopped me. A statue flew across the hall. No joke, a full body statue. Then, Sebastian started to speak.

"Finnian… Bardroy… How many times have I told you not to hunt mice? You could have killed the young master's guest."

Two blond men were standing in the hallway. The dirty-blond was scratching his head and had a chef uniform on. The only thing that didn't belong was the aviator glasses around his neck. His hair was in an afro, and his face had some dark powder. I figured that he was the cause of the explosion.

The light blond-haired boy was frowning and apologizing. Finnian was his name, I think. He had hair clips holding his hair out of his face, which showed me that he looked ready to cry, and a straw hat. He wore a white and red uniform.

"Ah! Sebastian, I'm sorry!" They yelled.

"Don't let it happen again!"

I thought about how mean that was, but then I also thought about the way it could have killed me, and the way that it didn't seem to be the first time. I didn't comment on it in the end.

He led me through some more hallways till he approached a large door. Pausing, he knocked twice. A muffled, feminine voice uttered "Come in."

He entered, letting me follow behind him.

"Good day, young master, this is Miss…"

"Bishop. Danielle Bishop." I have no clue why I said my whole name, but it happened. I can't go back in time, unfortunately.

"Miss Bishop. She was bound by ropes and drowning in the koi pond. What would you like me to do, young master?"

The boy, who I presumed was his young master, looked up in a bored fashion. He looked me up and down. Than he did it again, before quickly averting his eyes, blush rising on his face.

"Get her a guest room. And some clothes. Then, come back here."

The butler, Sebastian, quickly ushered me out and led me to a room. Once inside, he went into the closet. He pulled out a device with… laces? Sebastian, I think, also pulled out a red, covering dress. At this point, I think I might have figured out what the laced-thing is…

"Sebastian… what's the date?"

"It is October 28, 1895."

My mouth fell open. Not only is that a corset, but I just went back in time! Holy Cake! And to top it, he put a blindfold over his eyes and approached me. I figured out what he was going to do: Dress me.

"Eep! No, I know how to put on a corset and a dress!"

"Really, than why aren't you wearing one?"

"Because… I don't like wearing them."

"And you are dressed in such revealing clothes because…?"

"Because I'm special, donut!"

"Donut?"

"Fake curses, you muffin!"

He just raised his eyebrow, and took off the blindfold. Then Sebastian shook his head and told me to get dressed. He left me there, with a parting word about a servant coming to get me for dinner.

I put on the corset, and then the dress. I swirled it around me a little, and then giggled at my girlish behavior. Sometimes I'm unbelievably feminine, and so far I haven't met any woman. I hope I do, or I'm going to be all alone here.

I guess all I can do now is wait.

* * *

**_(Sebastian's POV)_**

I walked back to the young master's study, as asked.

"Sebastian… See what she can do… I believe the Phantomhive Manor requires a few new faces."

"And by that you mean…?" Bothering the young master is a favorite pastime of mine.

"New servants, helping hands."

"And you believe the girl would work?"

He sent a dismissive look my way.

I bowed, hand over the place my un-beating heart occupied.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**Finally! Second chapter of the revision done. Ok, I want to say something.**

**If you are reading this, then thank you for your support!**

**NOTICE TO ALL PEOPLE WHO SUBMITTED OC's: They will not be servants anymore, but they will still be there. I'm still making my own ark, but I can't use them all as servants. It just doesn't seem right for one person to have 8 servants.**

**Ok, I think that is all. Ciao, and thanks again!**

**-Cross**


	3. That Butler, Surprising Guests

**Hello! It's me Call Me Alois! (Who else would I be? It's my story XP) I've come to bring you some more of Chess Pieces, and a possibly question.**

**OH, and this is the rewritten chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had something important happen in real life and had no time for anything :( But I am planning on writing this weekend and in study hall for the next few days for you guys.**

**Daniella: Yeah, when she fell into the pond she went through time. You'll see why.**

**et12356: Thanks for reading it XP!**

**PS it's set in the manga-verse with a bit of anime. (Yeah manga!)**

**TY~!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or have any affiliations with it. Yana Toboso owns it.**

**I do own the Bishop Family. **

**These characters (They might not be in the story yet, but I want to just say it because I'm writing this into the copy-n-paste method of posting so I don't know what I'm planning on doing) belong too:**

**Antoinette Tuanelle—** **et12356**

**Avalyn Rosalie Nightingale—DarkBeca**

**Jesse Joy Kansas—** **DeathofRea lity**

**(That was for when they come in BTW)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ell's POV

A red-haired maid came to get me. She had thick, circular glasses and was smiling. Her short strawberry-red hair was arranged in two pigtails behind a frilly white headband, and she had on a blue and white maid dress. She also had a pair of mid-thigh brown boots on.

When she saw me, she bowed, almost losing her balance in the process. If she wasn't seriously going to fall over, I might have laughed. Instead, I helped her regain your balance. She smiled, and then thanked me profusely. She said something about being incredibly clumsy, and laughed sheepishly.

She told me to follow her, and she led me down the grand staircase (I'm afraid I forgot to mention that it was upstairs in my rush to write it before I forgot, I'm sorry). As we made our way down, she started up some small chat with me.

"You got into that corset and dress awfully well! It normally takes people a while to do it on their own, and it never looks very good when they do. I never would of thought that you could have even done it, especially since... well, you know... your old outfit..." she then blushed. "It was... scandalous."

I raised my eyebrow at her. She started stuttering and apologizing, saying that she didn't mean it in that way, and that she just was super surprised.

"You don't think I knew that when I put it on? I wasn't sure what to wear, so my brother ended up coming in and throwing clothes at me."

"Your brother had you put that on! Oh, how... how... h-how scandalous!"

I nodded and her face grew increasingly red. She grabbed the sides of her face and sort-of wobbled around. At this point, I was a little curious if she was alright. She had already fallen once, and something like this was bothering her? Then again, I suppose I forgot that it is 1895. I guess that would have been scandalous then, quite so. Oh well, it's not like I meant anything bad.

"What's your name, miss?" she asked.

"Oh, it's Ell."

"Elle?"

"No, Ell, like L but spelled like E-L-L."

"Oh! I thought you meant like 'she' in French."

"No, I don't really like French that much. I visited there once, and I had a bad experience."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that! Well, my name is Mei-Rin, and we are nearing the dining room where you are to be meeting the Master. Please... be polite. Oh, and..."

"And...?"

"It probably is best for you to not mention that your brother picked out that outfit for you. I'd best be on my way, goodbye!" She turned around and ran afterwards. It was somewhat amusing, I wasn't sure if she was scared of that kid or if she was scared of me. Or maybe Sebastian... who knows? I certainly don't.

I walked up to the door, and as I reached to open it, a gloved hand reached above me and opened it for me. I took an educated guess that it was Sebastian's hand. When I looked up to confirm my thoughts, I noticed that he had a grim countenance.

His face made me feel like a chicken about to be slaughtered. It also made me wonder if I would seem to be similar to that of a chicken with its head cut off when I saw the Earl. I hope not, if I'm going to be stuck here, I don't want to be moving around too much. I have no clue what has been made, what has happened, or anything! I could ruin the timeline if I wasn't careful.

Sebastian opened the door a crack, and then he opened it some more. I slowly walked into the brightly lit room, wondering how this meeting would end up affecting my fate. There was no doubt that my life would change from now on.

The only thing is, will it be for better or for worse?

* * *

**Ok, and here is Chapter 2! Read and Review! I hope you like it!**

**-Call me Alois**


	4. That Butler, Finding a New Servant

**Hey! It's me, Call Me Alois! I'm just going to go by Cross though, because Call Me Alois is way to long to keep writing over and over. **

**I bring good news: the revision is finally over! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please drop a review at the end! Thank you!**

**You will see the full disclaimer when all the characters get added back in, but since they aren't here yet, I decided to wait. Thank you to all who submitted OCs. I will add them back soon for my personal ark, but I might do an actual Kuro ark before then.**

**ALSO: Are any of you Vampire Knight fans? I heard that they are making a third season, VK Destiny, and I was curious if anyone else heard about it. I know, wrong fandom, but I haven't written a VK story yet so...**

**I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso owns it. I do own the Bishop family, though.**

**Also, please tell me if they are a little OOC.**

* * *

_Ell's POV_

I walked in to face what had seemed to be my impending doom, if Sebastian's face was any gauge of the future, and I was surprised to see the size of the dining room. There is only _one_ kid in the entire house and the table is at least 10 feet long. Of course, we are talking about a short, blasé earl named Ciel, who is sitting at the head of the table.

In front of him, there were several dishes with covers on, and the smell of the steam wafting over to me was heavenly. Absolutely heavenly. Being that everyone in my family is horrible at cooking, a smell like this has only been attained after a night at a restaurant, and even then it has never been this good! Oh no, I'm already losing it over the food...

Okay.

I'm going to be quite honest.

I know I just mentioned that no one in my family can cook, but if you missed that, then re-read it. In fact, I'll say it again. The only time the food is great is when I go to a restaurant, and that almost never happens. So I bet you can guess that I have a strong weakness for fancy food, my favorite of course being Indian food. I just love curry! I could eat it all day, and there's so many-

Okay, I'm getting off track again, but at least now you see why I said that.

Sebastian led me to a seat on the right of Ciel by his butler, who pulls the chair out for me when I go to sit. Ciel has his elbows on the table and is leaning forward a bit. His fingers are laced together, and he goes to rest his chin on the tent they make. He cocks his head like a lost puppy, but the malice and mischief in his eyes tells me that I should be worried.

To be honest, I can't say I don't worry. He could easily kick me out to the cold, and I could do nothing. But at the same time...

HE LOOKS SO CUTE LIKE THIS!

I decide to take my chances and speak first.

"Hello again, Earl...?"

"Phantomhive, Miss...?" Oh really? You aren't going to remember the random person who appeared in your backyard and said her name without question? I would have remembered. But, I didn't remember his name, so I guess we're even.

"Bishop."

"It appears that you appeared out of no where in one of the gardens on my estate grounds. Could you explain exactly what you were doing back there?" He nonchalantly waved his hand like this happens all the time.

"I blacked out and woke up in your garden. Sebastian found me." I lied coolly. Two can play at this game~!

He sat back and smirked.

"I know you are lying, Sebastian was able to tell me that much. You acted like you didn't know the date or the year. Are you trying to say that you came from another time?"

"I don't know at this point. I just know that I don't know where I am, and I don't know who you are, and I don't know what I should do. I don't know where to go. So if you could stop drilling me with questions you know the answer to, we could get this over a lot faster and you could do whatever you want to do after dinner."

"I would take you up on your offer Miss Bishop, but how am I to know you aren't a threat? You appear wearing short pants, a strange sort of blouse I've never seen before, and you were soaking wet."

"You know, that sort of happens when you come out of a pond."

"Answer the question."

I stared at him. He stared back.

"You know what? I'll tell you the truth because I'm just tired and want to sleep. You have no proof I'm not a threat, and I did wear those articles of clothes that you mentioned."

"That's not a straight answer."

"Look kid. I don't know who you are, but I guess you are an Earl of some sort. I don't care. I'm not from around here. I'm from the United States of America! You don't know a thing about me, but the same goes for me too! We're both in the same boat! I hate to be so bitter, but I tend to start acting like the people around me after some time. Figure it out yourself, or get your butler to do it. You seem to be attached at the hip."

He just raised your eyebrow. Sebastian leaned down and whispered into Ciel's ear, hiding his mouth behind his hand. Ciel nodded twice and smirked before opening his mouth to speak again.

"I see... it seems that you aren't lying Miss Bishop. Since you seem to be all alone over here, I am going to offer you-"

"Who said I was alone?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Therefore, I am going to offer you a job at my manor."

"Who says I'm going to accept?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes..."

"Are you going to accept?"

"Yes, but stop using my words against me!"

"I play my cards to the best of my ability, use my pawns accordingly and gain new ones. You might be useful."

Sebastian pulls Ciel's chair out so that he can stand up and leave, which he does. Before he gets out of the door, he turns his head and looks at me.

"Oh- and do try to be competent please."

He leaves, followed closely by Sebastian.

"Wait! Can I eat the food?"

I wait for a response.

"Anybody?"

I guess that means I can eat it! Yum~

* * *

**Hey, so drop a review if you liked it, or if you didn't, or if you have an idea, or if you want to see someone/something. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
